1808
Chronik. Nachtrag zum Dezember 1807. 4. Dez. Ankunft des franz. Gesandten, Gen. Gardanne, an den persischen Hof. (Er war im May 1807 von Finkenstein nach Teheran abgereist) 5. -- Der König von Sardinien verspricht, alle von den Engländern an der sardinischen Küste weggenommenen franz. Schiffe ihren Eigenthümern in Geld oder Natura zu ersetzen. 9. -- Der preuß. Generallieut. von Grawert macht bekannt, daß ein Ehren-Reinigungstribunal für die preuß. Offiziere errichtet werden soll. 13. -- Aufstand in Lissabon, der bald gedämpft wird. 18. -- Antwort des englischen Kabinets auf das russische Manifest gegen England. -- -- Die nordamerikanischen Staaten verbieten alle Waaren-Ausführungen aus ihren Häfen. 20. Dez. Der General-Inquisitor des K. Portugal fordert zur Ruhe und Ordnung auf. 21. -- Organisation des Senats im Herzogthum Warschau. 22. -- Die Engländern erobern die dänischen Inseln St. Thomas und St Jean. 24. -- Die portugiesische Insel Madera wird von den Engländern besetzt. 25. -- Uebergabe der dänischen Insel St. Croix an die Engländer. 1808. Januar. 1. Januar. Napoleon kommt aus Italien nach Paris zurück. -- -- Deputirte aus allen Provinzen des Königreichs Westfalen huldigen ihrem neuen Monarchen zu Kassel. -- -- Aufhebung aller Arten der Leibeigenschaft im Herzogth. Nassau. 2. -- Servien erhält eine neue Verfassung. 3. -- Abschluß eines Handelstraktats zwischen den Königreichen Baiern und Italien. 5. -- Rückkehr des Königs von Sachsen von Warschau nach Dresden. -- -- Marschall Soult begiebt sich von Stettin nach Stralsund. 6. -- Vermählung des österr. Kaisers. -- -- Feuerbrunst in Ohrdruff. 10. -- Eine russische Flotte von 15 Segeln kommt in den Hafen von Triest an. 12. -- Alle Weingärten und Felder über dem vor 1729 Jahren verschütteten Pompeji sollen, um es völlig wieder ausgraben zu können, der neapolitan. Regierung gegen Entschädigung überlassen werden. 15. -- Große Sturmfluth im Königr. Holland. 16. -- Der preuß. Hof begiebt sich von Memel nach Königsberg. 18. -- Der König von Holland dehnt das Blokadesystem gegen England auch auf Schweden aus. 21. -- Der franz. Senat beschließt, daß die Konskription fürs Jahr 1809 einberufen, -- das Kehl, Kastel, Wesel und Vließingen mit dem französ. Reiche vereinigt werden sollen. (Die Vereinigung erfolgte den 7. 14. und 24. Febr.) -- -- Eröffnung des brittischen Parlaments. 23. Jan. Die holländischen Häfen werden allem Handel verschlossen -- -- Der Prinz von Brasilien kommt zu Bahia an, und begiebt sich bald darauf (25. Jan) nach Rio-Janeiro. 24. -- Der österreich. Gesandte am engl. Hofe (Graf von Stahremberg) kommt von London nach Paris. -- -- Neue Stättigkeits- und Schutzordnung der Judenschaft zu Frankfurt am Mayn 27. -- Preußen tritt Neuschlesien an das Herzogthum Warschau ab 28. -- Der Prinz von Brasilien hebt zu Rio-Janeiro die bisherigen Handelsverbote auf 29. -- Der K von Holland dekretirt, daß Ostfriesland, Jever, Varel und Kniphausen das 11. Depart des Königr. Holland ausmachen sollen. (Am 11. März erfolgte die feyerliche Besitznahme davon.) Februar. 1. Februar. Auflösung der bisherigen Regierung in Portugal. Das Königr. muß 100 Mill. Franken Kriegskontribution bezahlen. -- -- Eroberung der Stadt Reggio durch neapolitan. Truppen (und am 17. des Forts Scylla). 2. -- französ. Truppen unter dem Gen. Miollis besetzen Rom. Der Pabst protestirt gegen die Besetzung. -- -- Feuerbrunst zu Danzig. 4. -- Der K. v. Schweden erhält Subsidiengelder aus England. -- -- Besitznahme der Domainen von Erfurt und Blankenhayn im Namen Napoleons. 7. -- Stiftung eines Generalgouvernements der Departements jenseits der Alpen, als einer neuen franz. Großwürde (der Prinz Borghese, Napoleons Schwager, wird Generalgouverneur, 14. Febr). 8. -- Subsidientraktat zwischen Schweden und Großbritannien. 11. 12. -- Großer Seesturm an den holländischen und französ. Küsten. 17. -- Napoleons Verfügungen gegen Algier wegen vertragswidriger Gefangennehmung der Genueser und Italiener. (Die Streitigkeiten mit Algier werden im März beygelegt) -- -- Kais. franz. Befehl, daß die deutschen Hanseestädte eine Anzahl Matrosen für den franz. Dienst stellen sollen. 18. Febr. Mecklenburg-Strelitz tritt d. rhein. Bunde bey. -- -- Oesterreichisches Manifest gegen England. 20. -- Eine russische Armee, unter dem Grafen Buxhövden, rückt in Schwedisch-Finnland ein. 21. -- Die Städte Westfalens huldigen ihrem neuen König. -- -- Eine engl. Expedition unter Spencer segelt von Falmouth ab. 22. -- Russisches Manifest gegen Schweden. 29. -- Dänemarks Kriegserklärung gegen Schweden. -- -- Der franz. Gen. Lecchi nimmt Barcellona im Namen des franz. Kaisers in Besitz. In diesem Monat werden 40,000 M. Oesterreicher mobil gemacht, um sich an der türk. Gränze aufzustellen. -- Französ. Truppen ziehen sich in großer Anzahl nach Spanien und bilden eine Armee von Spanien, die aus drey Korps besteht. Auch der Großherzog von Berg begiebt sich nach Spanien. März. 1. März. Einführung des hohen Erbadels; oder Errichtung erblicher Würden von Prinzen, Herzogen, Grafen, Baronen und Rittern im Kaiserthume Frankreich. 2. -- Der engl. Gesandte Adair verläßt Wien. 6. -- Preußische Erklärung gegen Schweden. 7. -- Die Festung Schwartholm in Finnland ergiebt sich nach einer kurzen Belagerung an die Russen. 8. -- K. Joseph stiftet den königl. Orden beyder Sizilien. 9. -- Der Prinz von Ponte-Corvo reist von Hamburg nach Kopenhagen, (wo er am 16. eintrifft). -- -- Sachsen tritt Eisleben samt seinem Antheil an der Grafsch. Mansfeld an Westfalen ab. -- -- Der Fürst Primas kommt von Paris nach Aschaffenburg zurück. 13. -- Tod d. K. v. Dänemark Christian VII. (Ihm folgt der bisherige Kronprinz als König Friedr. VI. geb. 1768). 14. -- Alle schwedische Mannschaft vom 18. bis 25. Jahre wird zum Kriegsdienst aufgeboten. -- -- Die Prinzessin Lätitia, Tochter des Großh. von Berg (geb. 1802) wird Aebtissin von Elten. 16 - 19. März. Großer Aufstand zu Madrid und Aranjuez zu Gunsten des Pr. von Asturien. 17. -- Napoleon dekretirt die Organisation einer kaiserl. Universität, oder eines Unterrichtskorps in ganz Frankreich. 19. -- Karl IV. (geb. 1748 und seit 1788 König) überläßt die Krone Spaniens dem Prinzen von Asturien (geb. 1784), der die Regierung unter dem Namen Ferdinand VII. antritt. 20. -- Auf alle in schwedischen Häfen befindlichen russischen, preuß. und dänischen Schiffen wird Embargo gelegt. 21. -- Karl IV. erklärt in einem Schreiben an Napoleon, daß er nur gezwungen seine Krone niedergelegt habe, gegen diese Akt protestire, und die Entscheidung seines Schicksals dem Kaiser Napoleon übergebe. -- -- Organisation des Senats im Königreich Italien. 22. -- Unglückliches Seegefecht des dänischen Kapitain Jessen mit den Engländern. -- -- Mecklenburg-Schwerin tritt dem rheinischen Bunde bey. 23. -- Der Großh. v. Berg rückt an der Spitze eines franz. Truppenkorps in Madrid ein. -- -- Einzug der russischen Truppen in Abo. 27. -- Erklärung des Kaisers v. Rußland, daß Schwedisch-Finnland auf immer mit dem russ. Reiche vereinigt seyn soll. -- -- Norwegen wird von d. dän. Gen. Krogh zur nachdrückl. Vertheidigung gegen Schweden aufgefordert. 28. -- Die Engländer nehmen die Insel Periil in der Meerenge von Gibraltar ein. 30. -- Neuer Allianz- und Subsidientraktat zwischen England und Sizilien. In diesem Monat zieht ein russisches Truppenkorps (vorher Kriegsgefangener) von Italien aus durch Oesterreich in seine Heimat. -- Französische und spanische Truppen besetzen die dänischen Staaten. -- Zurüstung einer französisch dänischen Expedition gegen Schweden. -- In diesem ganzen Monat herrscht bey einem fortdauernd schneidenden Ostwind eine ungewöhnliche Kälte. April. 1. April. Napoleon befiehlt, daß die Reserve vom J. 1809, in Thätigkeit gesetzt werde. 1. April. Die Einfuhr englischer Waaren wird in Rußland verboten. 2. -- Napoleon befiehlt, daß vier Provinzen des Kirchenstaats: Urbino, Ancona, Macerata und Cammerino vereinigt werden sollen. -- -- Die Kardinäle, Prälaten und Beamten am röm. Hofe, die aus dem Königr. Italien gebürtig sind, müssen in dasselbe zurückkehren. -- -- Napoleon reist nach Bayonne ab. -- -- Heftiger Erderschütterung, vorzüglich in Oberitalien und dem südl. Frankr. verspürt. 5. -- Ein plötzlich eintretendes Thauwetter erregt an vielen Orten Deutschlands große Ueberschwemmungen. 6. -- Kapitulation der Festung Sweaborg. (Die wirkliche Uebergabe erfolgte vertragsmäßig den 3. May.) -- -- Die Kaiserin Josephine reist nach Bayonne. 13. 14. 15. -- Die Schweden dringen an vier verschiedenen Punkten in Norwegen ein. 16. -- Napoleon kommt zu Bayonne an. 17. -- Napoleon befiehlt, daß, im Bezug auf das allgemeine Embargo der nordamer. Regierung, jedes nordamerik. Schiff als von England kommend angesehen und unter Sequester gelegt werden soll. 20. -- Der span. König Ferdinand VII. oder Prinz von Asturien kommt in Bayonne an. -- -- Napoleon befiehlt, daß auf alle sardinischen Schiffe in franz. Häfen und den Häfen der mit Frankr. alliirten Staaten Embargo gelegt werden soll. -- -- Der König von Holland verlegt seine Residenz nach Amsterdam. -- Die Königin von Holland wird zu Paris von einem Prinzen entbunden. 23. -- England giebt Madera dem Prinzen von Brasilien zurück. -- -- Der Prinz v. Borghese übernimmt zu Turin das Generalgouvernement jenseits der Alpen. 24. -- Der span. Friedensfürst kommt zu Bayonne an. 30. -- Ankunft der königl. spanischen Familie zu Bayonne. Die Schweden erfechten am 18. April bey Sikajoki und am am 27. April bey Rawolar in Ostbothnien die ersten Vortheile über einzelne russische Truppenabtheilungen, wodurch der Muth der erstern zur Fortsetzung des Kriegs in Finnland belebt wird. Mai. frame|[[Karl IV. (Spanien)|CHARLES IV. ET SA FAMILLE remettent à l'Empereur tous leurs droits à la Couronne des Espagnes.]] 1. May. Neue Konstitution des Königreichs Baiern. -- Auflösung der landschaftlichen Verfassung daselbst. -- -- Einführung des Kodex Napoleon im Herzogth Warschau. 2. -- Großer Aufstand zu Madrid, der von dem Großh. von Berg beygelegt wird. -- -- K. Karl IV. erklärt in einem Schreiben an den Prinzen v. Asturien, daß er dessen Benehmen mißbillige und die Regierung ferner verwalten werde. -- -- 40 engl. Transportschiffe passiren unter einer Begleitung von Kriegsschiffen den Sund. 4. -- K. Karl IV. ernannt den Großherz. von Berg zum Generallieutenant von Spanien. (Zu gleicher Zeit überträgt die Regierungsjunta zu Madrid demselben die Präsidentenstelle der Junta). -- -- Seeland wird von den Engländern in Blockadezustand erklärt. -- -- Der König von Holland befiehlt die Stiftung eines National-Instituts. 5. -- K. Karl IV. tritt alle Rechte auf Spanien an den Kaiser Napoleon ab. -- -- Besitznahme von Münster, Mark, Lingen und Tecklenburg im Namen des Großh. v. Berg. 6. -- Der Prinz von Asturien entsagt der span. Krone. 9. -- 500 M. russ. Truppen auf den Alands-Inseln, die sie schon im März besetzt hatten, sehen sich genöthigt, sich den Schweden als Kriegsgefangene zu ergeben. 10. -- Die spanischen Infanten treten durch eine besondere Akte der Abtretung der Krone Spaniens an Frankreich bey. -- -- Die Russen besetzen die schwedische Insel Gothland. 11. -- Vereinigung der päbstl. Provinzen Urbino, Ancona, Macerata und Cammerino mit dem Königr. Italien. -- -- Zu Petersburg wird ein Dankfest wegen der Eroberung Finnlands gefeyert 16. -- Die Russen kapituliren wegen der Räumung Gothlands und verlassen diese Insel den 18. May. 21. May. Die von den Russen besetzten Gegenden Finnlands schwören dem russ. Kaiser den Eid der Treue. 24. -- Die Herzogthümer Parma und Piacenza werden unter dem Namen des Taro-Departements, und die Staaten von Toskana unter den Namen des Arno- Mittelmeers- und Ombrone-Departements mit Frankr. vereinigt. 25. -- Napoleon beruft eine spanische Junta von 150 Deputirten nach Bayonne. 27. -- Anfang des Aufstandes in den südl. Provinzen Spaniens. -- -- Stiftung des Ordens der baierschen Krone zur Belohnung des Zivildienstes. Während dieses Monats zieht sich ein portugiesisches Truppenkorps auf franz. Befehl durch Spanien nach Frankreich, um in Languedoc eine Reserve zu bilden. Juni. 4. Juny. Die französ. Truppen räumen die mecklenburgischen Lande. 6. -- Die Insurrektion in Portugal nimmt zu Oporto durch die Spanier ihren Anfang. -- -- Der franz. Gesandte am türkischen Hof, Gen. Sebastiani, kommt von Konstantinopel nach Paris zurück. -- -- Napoleon ernennt seinen Bruder, den König von Neapel und Sizilien, Joseph Napoleon, zum König von Spanien und Indien. 7. -- Ankunft des Königs Joseph Napoleon zu Bayonne. 9. -- Befehl zur Errichtung einer Landwehr in den österreichischen Staaten. -- -- Dänische Kanonenböte nehmen bey Dragöe einem engl. Konvoy 14 Schiffe ab. 10. -- Die Schweden ziehen sich aus Norwegen zurück. 11. -- Der neue König von Spanien bestätigt den Großh. von Berg in der Würde eines Generallieutenants von Spanien. 15. -- Erste Sitzung der großen span. Junta zu Bayonne. 16. -- Der Prinz von Ponte-Corvo nimmt sein Hauptquartier wieder in d. Nähe v. Altona. 19. -- Ein schwedisches Truppenkorps sucht von der See her Abo einzunehmen, wird aber von den Russen zurückgeschlagen. 20. Jun. Vertreibung der Bennoniten aus Warschau. 21. -- Neue Eintheilung des Königr. Baiern in 15 Kreise. 22. -- Eine schwedische Expedition gegen Wasa wird von den Russen zurückgeschlagen. 24. -- Ein schwedisches Truppenkorps erkämpft bey Ny-Carleby einige Vortheile über die Russen. 25. -- Joseph Napoleon, König von Spanien, trennt sich von seinen bisherigen neapolitanischen Unterthanen, und giebt ihnen zum Abschied eine neue Konstitution. 30. -- Der K. v. Schweden verläßt Stockholm und begiebt sich in die Nähe des Kriegsschauplatzes in Finnland. Die Insurrektion in Spanien greift in diesem Monat immer weiter um sich, und wird von vielen Greuelthaten begleitet. Juli. 1. Julius. Das neue Schauspielhaus zu Königsberg geht in Feuer auf. 2. -- Eröffnung des westfälischen Reichstages zu Kassel. 4. -- England schließt mit der spanischen Nation Friede. -- -- Die Insurgentenjunta zu Oporto erklärt, daß zwischen Portugal und Spanien Frieden bestehe. 6. -- Der Großherzog von Berg kommt in Bayonne an. 7. -- Zwölfte und letzte Sitzung der spanischen Junta zu Bayonne. Die Junta nimmt die neue Konstitution an, die der König Joseph beschwört. 9. -- König Joseph reist von Bayonne nach Spanien ab. 14. -- Marschall Bessieres siegt über die spanischen Insurgenten bey Riosecco. 15. -- Napoleon ernennt den Großherz. von Berg unter den Namen Joachim Napoleon zum König von Neapel und Sizilien. 16. -- Eine engl. Expedition, die angeblich dem K. von Schweden zu Hülfe eilen sollte, kommt in den Hafen von Dower zurück. 19. -- Der franz. Gen. Dupont wird in Andalusien von den span. Insurgenten geschlagen und zu kapituliren genöthiget. 20. -- Ankunft des Königs Joseph zu Madrid. 20. Jul. Napoleon geht mit seiner Gemahlin von Bayonne nach Paris zurück. -- -- Eine zweyte engl. Expedition kommt aus den Gewässern von Gothenburg nach Portsmouth zurück. 21. -- Einführung des Kodex Napoleon zu Danzig. 25. -- Joseph Napoleon wird in Madrid als König von Spanien und Indien feyerlichst proklamirt. 28. -- Thronveränderung zu Konstantinopel. Mustapha IV. wird abgesetzt, und an dessen Stelle Prinz Mahmud zum Sultan ernannt, in dessen Namen Mustapha Bairakter als Großvezier regiert. 29. -- Ein engl. Truppenkorps landet auf der portugiesischen Küste. 31. -- Besitznahme des Großherzogthums Berg im Namen des Kaisers Napoleon. In diesem und dem folgenden Monate werden die Russen in Finnland von den Schweden genöthiget, sich aus Ostbothnien und einem Theil von Carelien zurück zu ziehen. -- Franz. Truppen in Brandenburg und Schlesien beziehen daselbst errichtete Lager. -- Ein persischer Gesandter (Asker Kahn) kommt mit einem zahlreichen Gefolge nach Paris. August. frame|[[Schlacht von Vimeiro|Battle of Vimeira August 21th. 1808.]] 1. August. König Joseph Napoleon verläßt Madrid. 3. -- Aufhebung der Spießruthenstrafe in der preuß. Armee, und weise Beschränkung der Bestrafung mit Stockschlägen. 6. -- Der K. von Preußen befiehlt, daß aller Vorzug der Geburt bey seiner Armee aufhören soll. 7. Joachim Napoleon entbindet als König beyder Sizilien seine bergischen Unterthanen des ihm geschwornen Eides. 11. -- Die Junta von Kastilien erklärt die Abdikation Königs Karl IV. die Entsagung der Infanten und alles, was von der Junta zu Bayonne angenommen worden ist, als erzwungen und nichtig. 14. -- Napoleon kommt von Bayonne nach St. Cloud zurück. -- -- Ein Theil des Viktorschen Korps marschirt von Berlin ab. Aufhebung des Lagers von Charlottenburg. 15. -- Der Vizekönig Liniers fordert die Einwohner von Buenes-Ayres auf, sich in die Anordnungen Napoleons in Betreff der spanischen Angelegenheiten zu fügen. 16. Aug. Bilbao wird von d. Franzosen erstürmt. 17 -- 20. -- Die spanischen Truppen unter dem Marquis de la Romana, die sich auf Fühnen und Langeland befinden, segeln auf englischen Schiffen ab. 17 -- 21. -- Fortgesetzte Treffen zwischen den Franzosen und Engländern an der westl. Küste von Portugal. Hauptschlacht bey Vimeira am 21. 22. -- Waffenstillstand zwischen der engl. und franz. Armee in Portugal. -- -- Endigung des westfälischen Reichstags. 24. -- Die spanischen Insurgenten proklamiren Ferdinand VII. aufs neue als König von Spanien. 26. -- Seetreffen bey Baltisch-Port zwischen englisch-schwedischen und russischen Schiffen. 28. -- Napoleon befiehlt, daß die Armee von Italien auf den Friedensfuß gesetzt werden soll. 30. Definitiver Vertrag zwischen den engl. Gen. Dalrymple und Wellesley und dem Herzog von Abrantes, betreffend die Räumung Portugals und die Uebergabe der russ. Flotte im Tajo. 31. -- Eröffn. d. ungar. Reichstags zu Preßburg. Besorgnisse wegen eines neuen Kriegs zwischen Oesterreich und Frankreich, die am Anfang dieses Monats sehr stark waren, sind am Ende desselben zerstreut. -- Vorschritte der Schweden in Finnland, und der Insurgenten in Spanien. -- Die franz. Truppen in Spanien nehmen am Ebro in Navarra und Biscaja eine konzentrirte Stellung. -- Ein großer Theil der franz. Truppen, die bis dahin in den preuß. Staaten gestanden hatten, zieht auf fünf verschiedenen Straßen dem Rhein zu. -- Die Truppen des Rheinbundes werden mobil gemacht. -- Sächs., baiersche und würtemb. Truppen beziehen in ihren Ländern Lager. September. 1. September. Die Russen greifen nach erhaltenen Verstärkungen die Schweden bey dem Kirchdorfe Kartauna an, und betreten wiederum die Siegesbahn in Finnland. 4. -- Napoleon erklärt in einer Bothschaft an den franz. Senat, daß er fest entschlossen sey, die Spanier zu unterwerfen, und verlangt neue Truppenstellung. 5. Sept. Der franz. Kriegsminister trägt auf die Aushebung von den Konskriptionsklassen der Jahre 1806 bis 1809 und der ganzen Konskription 1810 an. 6. -- Einzug des Königs Joachim Napoleon in Neapel. 7. -- Krönung der österr. Kaiserin als Königin von Ungarn. -- -- Der K. von Schweden klagt in einem Schreiben an den russ. Kaiser über das Betragen der russischen Truppen in Finnland. 8. -- Der franz. Moniteur macht einen Brief des preuß. Ministers von Stein bekannt, der voll feindlicher Gesinnungen gegen Frankr. ist. -- -- Konvention zwischen Frankreich und Preussen wegen Räumung der preuß. Staaten und der Abzahlung der franz. Kontribution. -- -- Der Maire von Bayonne kündigt den Einwohner dieser Stadt die Annäherung großer franz. Armeekorps an, die nach Spanien bestimmt sind. -- -- Aufhebung d. Johanniterordens in Baiern. 14. -- Blutige Schlacht bey Oriwais, wodurch das Gouvernement Wasa wieder in die Gewalt der Russen kommt. -- -- Alexander reist von Petersburg nach Erfurt ab. 15. -- Englische Truppen besetzen Lissabon. 17. -- Napoleon befiehlt die Errichtung eines griechischen Bisthums in Dalmatien. 20. -- Der span. General Blacke dringt in Bilbao ein, muß es aber am 26 wieder den Franzosen räumen. -- -- Das prächtige Coventgarden-Theater geht in Feuer auf. 22. -- Napoleon reist von St. Cloud nach Erfurt. 24. -- Ankunft des russ. Kaisers zu Weimar. 26. -- Der K. von Sachsen kommt nach Erfurt. -- -- Ein schwedisches Truppenkorps, das bey Helsing gelandet hatte, wird von den Russen zurückgeschlagen. 27. -- Zusammenkunft der Kaiser Napoleon und Alexander in Erfurt. 29. -- Waffenstillstand in nödlichen Finnland. Die franz. Truppen in Spanien verbleiben in diesem Monat bey ihrem Defensivsystem gegen die span. Insurgenten. -- Indessen dauert der Marsch großer franz. Armeekorps nach Spanien fort. -- In Erfurt bildet sich ein glänzender Fürstenverein. Oktober. 3. Oktober. Die russ. Flotte, die vier Wochen lang von einer engl. schwed. Eskadre in dem Hafen von Baltisch-Port blockirt worden war, kommt glücklich in Kronstadt an. 4. -- Der neue König von Neapel entreißt den Engländern die Insel Capri. 8. -- Die Konvention zwischen Frankreich und Preußen vom 8. Sept. wird zu Erfurt ratifizirt u. erhält einige für Preußen günstige Zusätze. 9. -- Der Marquis de la Romana landet mit seinem Truppenkorps zu St. Ander, und verbindet sich am 11. mit dem span. Gen. Blacke. 10. -- Die franz. Garnison von Barcellona thut einen Ausfall, und kehrt mit Lebensmitteln zurück. 11. -- Der Herzog von Abrantes kommt mit der ersten Abtheilung seines Korps auf englischen Schiffen zu Rochelle an. 12. -- Der Marq. de la Romana besetzt Bilbao, das der franz. Gen. Merlin vorher geräumt hat. -- -- Napoleon dekretirt zu Erfurt die Auflösung der großen Armee, die bisher in den preuß. Staaten stand, und die Bildung einer Rheinarmee (vom 15. Okt. an) unter dem Herz. von Auerstädt. 13. -- Die Ausfuhr der Produkte des Königr. Holland zur See wird verboten. 14. -- Endigung des Fürstenvereins zu Erfurt. Alexander und Napoleon reisen von Erfurt ab. -- -- Einführung des Titularadels im Königr. Italien. 18. -- Napoleon kommt von Erfurt nach St. Cloud zurück. 21. -- Ein franz. und russ. Kourier, von Erfurt aus abgefertiget, überbringen dem englischen Kabinet Friedensanträge. 22. -- Napoleon befiehlt, daß die Benennung Republique françoise mit der: Empire françois vertauscht werden soll. 24. -- Englische Truppen landen zu Corunna in Spanien. -- -- Der Angriff einer engl. Eskadre auf die Insel Christiansöe wird von den Dänen zurückgeschlagen. 25. -- Napoleon erklärt in einer Rede an das gesetzgebende Korps, daß er nach Spanien gehe, um den König von Spanien in Madrid zu krönen, und seine Adler auf die Forts von Lissabon aufzupflanzen. 26. Okt. -- Die französ. Armee in Spanien erneuert ihr Offensivsystem. Sieg des Herz. von Conegliano bey Lerina. 27. -- Der Waffenstillstand im nördlichen Finnland wird russischer Seits aufgehoben. 28. -- Alexander kommt von Erfurt nach Petersburg zurück. 29. -- Napoleon reist von Paris nach Spanien ab. 31. -- Der Herz. v. Danzig schlägt die spanischen Insurgenten bey Durango und besetzt Bilbao. -- -- Königl. würtemb. Verfügung zur Beschränkung des Handels mit Baden. Die sächsischen, baierschen und würtemb. Lager werden aufgehoben. -- Die Feindseligkeiten in Finnland nehmen ihren Fortgang. November. 2. November. Der General-Gouverneur Menou zu Florenz warnt die Einwohner von Siena vor aufrührerischen Bewegungen. -- -- Der franz. Senat beschließt die Organisation eines neuen Departements von Tarn u. Garonne. 5. -- Napoleon kömmt in dem Hauptquartier zu Vittoria an. -- -- Endigung der ungarischen Reichstags zu Preßburg. 7. -- Anfang der Demolirung der Festungswerke von Stralsund. 8. -- Hinrichtung des Deys von Algier. 10. -- Niederlage der gallizischen Armee bey Espinosa und der Armee von Estremadura bei Burgos. 12. -- Napoleons Hauptquartier zu Burgos. 14. 15. 16. -- Neue Revolution der Janitscharen in Konstantinopel gegen Mustapha Bairaktar und den Sultan Mahmud. 18. -- Gen. St. Cyr eröffnet die Laufgräben vor Rosas. -- -- Das franz. Gouvernement zu Berlin giebt die Verwaltung der öffentlichen Kassen an die preuß. Beamten zurück. 19. -- Eröffnung eines Kriegsgerichts zu London zur Untersuchung des Betragens der Gen. Dalrymple und Wellesley bey der in Portugal abgeschlossenen Konvention. -- -- Abschluß eines Vereins zwischen den Schweden und Russen, kraft dessen ganz Finnland und ein Theil Schwedens, jenseits des Kemiflußes, den Russen überlassen wird. 21. -- Ein engl. Truppenkorps, das bis Eskurial gerückt ist, zieht sich bey Annäherung der Franzosen eiligst zurück. 22. Nov. Napoleons Hauptquartier zu Lerma. -- -- Der Herzog von Elchingen besetzt Soria. 23. -- Napoleons Hauptquartier zu Aranda. -- -- Schlacht bey Tudela. -- -- Die oberste Junta der Insurgenten verläßt Aranjuez. -- -- Die franz. Truppen räumen Marienburg, u. das ganze Ufer der Nogat; -- ferner Schlesien. 25. -- Der König von Preußen fordert seine Unterthanen auf, den franz. Autoritäten und Militärpersonen bey und nach deren Räumung der preuß. Lande loyale Gesinnungen und freundliche Unterstützung zu beweisen. -- -- Entlassung des preuß. Ministers von Stein. 26. -- Der Großherzog von Baden nimmt seinen Erbprinzen zum Mitregenten an. 28. -- Definitive Bestimmung zwischen Frankr. und Preußen über die fernere Besetzung der Festungen Glogau, Küstrin und Stettin. 30. -- Die Franzosen erobern die Defileen von Somo-Sierra. In diesem Monat werden die dänischen Staaten von französ. Truppen geräumt. -- Ein schwedischer Abgeordneter, Graf Mörner, kommt in Paris an. Dezember. 1. Dezember. Napoleons Hauptquartier zu St. Augustin. 2. -- Napoleons Hauptquartier zu St. Martin. -- -- Ein engl. Truppenkorps unter Baird trifft zu Corunna Anstalten, um sich wieder einzuschiffen. 2. -- Der König von Sachsen eröffnet die Sitzung des Senats zu Warschau. 3. -- Die franz. Truppen räumen Berlin. 4. -- Madrid, das sich auf Kapitulation ergiebt, wird von franz. Truppen besetzt. -- -- Napoleon befiehlt zu Madrid, die Absetzung der Mitglieder des Rathes von Kastilien, die Verminderung der Klöster in Spanien -- die Aufhebung des Inquisitionsgerichts, des Feudalwesens, der Gränzscheidungen der einzelnen span. Provinzen unter einander. 10. -- Ankunft der preuß. Garnison zu Berlin. 14. -- Aller Handel mit Kolonialwaaren, die Baumwolle allein ausgenommen, aus Holland nach Frankreich wird von neuem verboten. Quellen und Literatur. *National-Zeitung der Deutschen. Jahrgang 1809. Gotha, im Verlag der Beckerschen Buchhandlung. *Chronologische Uebersicht der Kriegsereignisse in Spanien und Portugall vom Einfall der Franzosen im Jahr 1808 bis zur Befreiung des Königs von Spanien im Jahr 1823. Enthaltend: alle Gefechte, Schlachten, Belagerungen u. s. w. so wie die wichtigsten Proclamationen und Manifeste. Von Friedrich Wilhelm Cölln, Königlich Preußischem Polizei-Secretär. Coblenz, in der neuen Gelehrten-Buchhandlung. 1824. Kategorie: Jahr 1808 Kategorie: Jahren